Wake Me From My Nightmare
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: The memories still haunt him even when he tries to sleep. Can someone get him out of his nightmare before it's to late? Petey/OC


**A/N:** **Part of **"Loving Hope!"**** This was an idea that came to me lying in bed and it's been bugging me the whole morning. Molly Jackson belongs to me, Ajay Reso belongs to KFND & Jackson Williams belongs to both KFND & I.

**Wake Me From My Nightmare**

The small Canadian walked into the house as he yawned slightly as he tossed his keys on the small end table in the hall. He had been working at the gym the past couple of days just after getting back from Orlando doing tapings. It was all finally starting to catch up to him and all he could think about was going to go lay down and take a short nap before dinner. He could hear the footsteps running through the house as they belonged to his 5 year old son Jackson. He smiled kneeling down on one knee with his arms out as Jackson ran into his arms. "Hey Jackson you have fun with your Auntie Molly?" The small boy nodded his head as Petey stood up holding Jack as Molly made her way into the hall a few moments later.

Petey walked up to her and kissed her as Jack pulled a face. "Yucky!" The two broke the kiss looking at the small boy. "Yucky? What do you mean yucky?" Petey looked at his son as Jack was shaking his head. "You two are playing kissy face." They couldn't help but to laugh. "It's my way of showing her I love her. You'll understand when you get older." He placed Jack down as he stretched letting out a small yawn. "Everything okay with you?" "Yeah just a bit tired is all. Working at the gym after getting back from tapings is catching up to me. I was going to go lay down and take a short nap before dinner." Molly nodded her head as he took his track jacket off as she took it from him.

"Hey Jackson you want to lay down with daddy for a bit before dinner?" He made his way down the hall as he stood in the doorway to the living room. Jack nodded his head before running over and holding his arms up. Petey leaned down picking Jack up as they made their way through the house and into the bed room. He placed Jack on the bed as Jack kicked his shoes off before crawling over to the side of the bed. Petey did the same as he took his shoes off and laid down on the bed next to Jack. It didn't take Jack very long to fall asleep as Petey was soon to follow. He drifted off into a sleep as he mind started to wander but it didn't take long for his nap turned into more than a nap.

"_You were out with everyone again weren't you? __**WEREN'T YOU?**__" His ex-wife yelled at him as soon as he walked into the house before she started to hit him. He quickly put his hands up to shield himself from her abuse. He started to back away but that didn't seem to help. "I had told you I was going out and you were fine with it." "__**DON'T BACK TALK ME!**__" She reached up and back handed him across the face as he stumbled back holding his cheek._ Petey started to whimper in his sleep as he started to move around. _She then punched him in the arm before kicking him in the back in the leg knocking him to the floor. "__**YOU WERE OUT SCREWING AROUND WEREN'T YOU?**__" She slapped him across the face before he could even answer. Petey curled up into a ball crying to cover himself up as she kept hitting him._

Petey started whimpering even more before he started yelling and crying in his sleep. Jack woke up after hearing his dad yelling as he got up and quickly went over to him and started to shake him. "Daddy wake up! DADDY!" Jack kept shaking him only to have Petey curl up into a ball. After a few minutes of trying to wake Petey up Jack jumped off the bed and ran through the house and into the kitchen. "Auntie Molly! Daddy is yelling and crying and I can't wake him up." The two ran back through the house and into the bed room to find Petey curled up in a ball crying. Molly climbed onto the bed trying to pull him apart. "Pierre wake up you're having a nightmare."

After a few minutes of fighting with him the small Canadian woke up and sat up quickly as he was breathing hard with tears running down his face. Jack quickly crawled into his lap hugging him as Petey couldn't help but to hug him back out of pure reaction. He started crying as Molly ran her hand up and down his back trying to calm him down. "It's alright Pierre no one can hurt you. It was just a bad dream." "It's okay daddy please don't cry." It took a couple of minutes before Petey started to calm down as he sat back up. "Are you okay?" "I think so just a bad dream." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down before getting out of bed. They all made their way downstairs and into the kitchen as he sat up at the counter.

Jack ran into the kitchen as he grabbed a few things and sat them on the counter where Petey couldn't see. He mixed up a protein shake in one of the glasses before carrying it over to daddy and put it up on the bar counter. Petey looked over to see the protein shake sitting on the counter as Jack climbed up on the stool next to him. "Thanks Jackson." He smiled taking a drink of the shake as he was starting to feel better. "Welcome daddy. Can we call mommy now?" He looked over at Jack as he remembered telling Jack that they could call mommy when they got up from their nap. "Sure."


End file.
